THE DAY I SAW HER
by iloveyoulove
Summary: Jacob Son Black meets a bronze haired girl named Carlie. He didnt now her but she seemed familiar. He imprinted on her and as time passes he startes putting the peices together. who is she? and is she in love with him two. REVIEWS. M for future chp.
1. CHAPTER ONE: WHY DOES SHE LOOK FAMILIAR?

THE DAY I SAW HER.

**CHAPTER ONE: WHY DOES SHE LOOK FAMILIAR?**

**Jacobs point of view.**

It was a bright Saturday morning. It was quiet at the shop. No costumers, not that that was unusual mostly because my boss set the prizes up to high. But I'm the most recommended mechanic in state. My bosses name is Joe I know what you're thinking pretty typical name for a mechanic but oh well he was the only guy who hired me with no background which is alright with me.

Like I was say it was a bright Saturday morning and there were barely any costumers. All that was running to my head were those bloodsuckers that took Bella away from me. She could have had a better life then she does now. Probably a better cha- "can you help me?" a sweet innocent voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from the ground and saw her face. Heart shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, brownish bronze hair and her breathe taking smile, perfect white teeth against her pink big lips. She was about 5'3" wearing a white mini skirt that let her ass fall out perfectly and a white low-cut that made her boobs look bigger than they were.

"Umm…can you help me" she said again. I quickly snapped up and met her eyes looking at me. "Sure. What can I help yo-" what was happening to me? I kept staring into those eyes of her and it felt like I was disconnected to the world and she was the only one to hold me there. Was I imprinting? On this random girl not just a random girl a beautiful gorgeous girl. "I can get someone else to help me if you want" "no no. Um sorry about that what can I help you with?" "I was going to my new house just moving in and bam flat tire I would have done it myself but I don't have a spare tired. So I was wondering if you could put a new tire on it?" she looked down to her hands, so did I.

"Umm yeah I will." She smiled a perfect smile that made my knees week. I couldn't stop staring at her. I guess it got awkward and she left and sat at the waiting room. My boss god I like him but seriously he had to hit on the girl I liked? For crying out loud his wife is cheating on him and damn she's an ugly mother… ha. But I guess she didn't want to talk to him. God was she beautiful.

She got up and went to get a coke I guess. I was right she got one but I never heard it open. About 3 minutes after she came over to me. Oh crap I haven't even started. "Do you need any help?" she asked. I looked up and I kept staring into those eyes of her. Again this reminded me of someone. They were chocolate brown. At that moment I was checking her out. She had long brownish bronze curly hair around her heart-shaped face. She seemed like a nice girl. I was totally falling for her and I didn't even know what her name was.

"So I need some information." She looked confused. Damn. "For the car you know?" I didn't even know. "Oh right um weres that sheet." Oh crap umm. I was falling short."Joe can you get her a sheet please? New costumer" She was now looking at her shoes. Nice ones if you ask me. Then immediately I looked at her car I hadn't paid close attention to it nice Lamborghini. Wow is it me or was I the only one to notice that she seemed pretty and rich. Damn. She smiled at me and then said "well sorry rude of me hi my name is Carlie. Carlie Lite." Weird as name ha but of course I had to come up with Son. Ha. Oh my god it was opposite. Again my mind wondered off she seemed too noticed. She coughed totally a fake one. I looked up at her she seemed like she was waiting. "You can call me Jake." She was still waiting. "Oh Jacob Son. Nice to meet you mam." Sarcasm. She laughed god did I love her laugh.

Joe came up to her and I swear he was looking at her tits the whole time. Damn I wanted to explode and hit him.

**Carlie's point of view**

So here I am close to the town my parents fell in love in. That Jake guy is pretty hot. But I don't ever think we could do anything. Why? Because I was different.

**Jacobs point of view.**

I looked up at Carlie she seemed so concentrated on something like I was right now. She them looked up to me and smiled. Why did she smile every time she saw me? God I can't believe I imprinted on such beauty. 15 minutes passed. I was fixing her car and she came up to me and said here. I smiled so did she I took the clipboard away from her. Our finger touched and there was a spark there. She noticed it and looked down and went to take a seat.

After I finished she came up to me and said hey thanks. She got in her car and got out she gave me a piece of paper and said "I need help moving in and you're the only person I know here and you seem like a sweet guy. Call me later on so you can come over" her voice was like a 5 year old. Innocent. I guess she was trying to be friends with me. My hands were still on her hips. She removed them and left.

Right after she left all I could say was "FUCK YES" everyone stared at me.

After work I called her. She picked up the phone and said "hey Jake" "ay Carlie" she sounded excited. "Jake you can come over if you like." "I don't want to bother I said. She then chuckled. "Come over" "sure. I don't even know where you live" I said. "Just look down at my paper see you" she then hanged up. I looked down and saw her address. I then couldn't wait till worked ended. When my shift was over I went to my new and improved rabbit and went to her house.

When I got up on her steps she already had the door open. "Hey Jake" she said. She then hugged me there was like an electrical shock and she moved away and she looks down. Just like today. "Thanks for coming" she said in a whisper. She turned up the radio and we were listening to music. We came in and out of her house bringing her shit in her house. Damn was it a nice one too. When we finished bringing all the boxes and furniture I sat down on her couch. She then paced around. She then sat beside me.

God it was so cool how I had an urge to touch her when she was so close. "Jake. Umm. Can I ask you another favor" "sure whatever you need." "Can you help me out tomorrow" she asks. I looked at her. Sure why the hell shouldn't I. "You know not to just use you but I-I- never mind. You don't have to come I'm just new and wanted someone to help me and show me around go eat lunch shit like that. I understand if you don't like me." She sounded like I rejected her or something. I took her chin in my hand and made her look at me. "Carlie. Yeah ill do it I wouldn't miss being with my new best friend." Hopefully my girlfriend I thought. She then smiled and her face came closer to mine and I could feel her breath on my lips…………….

**IM STILL WRITING MY OTHER STORYY DON'T WORRY: D**

**I'm not sm. I don't own twilight blah. REVIEWW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACOUNT: D**


	2. sorry

Hey guys(: sorry your probably really mad at me /: sorry its that I lost my files and everything and I forgot what I was going to write but since its summer ill try to update every 4 days or something like that.

Im probably going to update soon

Sorry but I need reviews tooo


End file.
